


Art: Amber Light

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Digital Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-12
Updated: 2008-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for Amber Light by Lantean Drift</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Amber Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lantean_Drift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lantean_Drift/gifts).



> Disclaimer: This manipulation is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement or disrespect is intended.
> 
> Please do not hotlink or archive these images or use them to make icons, etc, thank you.
> 
> [](http://lantean-drift.livejournal.com/profile)[ **lantean_drift**](http://lantean-drift.livejournal.com/) has written the most wonderful McShep fic called ['Amber Light'](http://lantean-drift.livejournal.com/12219.html).  
>  It has a gripping, twisty plot that literally keeps you on the edge of your seat, desperate to read more. All the characterisations are spot-on with excellent 'voices' & there's a beautifully realised romance that hits exactly the right note. There's UST, angst, romance, hot sex, evil!villains & a wickedly sly humour to boot. Oh, & did I mention that it's huge? Over 40, 000 fabulous words!

With text...

**Author's Note:**

> Do remember to leave [](http://lantean-drift.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lantean-drift.livejournal.com/)**lantean_drift** lots of very well-deserved feedback for this excellent story. ♥


End file.
